


The Cure

by QueenSinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, hints of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: It claws at Wonshik's heart, that Hongbin would ever think himself anything other than beautiful.





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lady Gaga's recent single, The Cure, and it made me emotional.  
> This is a follow up to my past fic, [Treat You Better](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8527969).
> 
> It's not exactly happy, but we're getting there. Enjoy! ♥

The sun is rising steadily up the horizon, filtering through the blinds of Wonshik's window, painting Hongbin's skin a soft orange, his eyes a golden brown.

They had gone to bed together the night before, Hongbin's body wracked with sobs as he wept in Wonshik's arms, face buried in his chest. Wonshik held him tightly, something he had done plenty of times before but this time, he's not holding Hongbin from leaving. He's grounding him down, pulling the scattered pieces of him into one, here, with him. "You're okay now, I'm here," he had muttered into Hongbin's hair, again and again, a promise to both Hongbin and himself. "I'm right by your side."

And eventually, Hongbin's tears dried, his sobs quietened, and he and Wonshik held each other through the night.

Wonshik reaches up, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Hongbin's ear. "So beautiful," he says, brushing soft circles on Hongbin's rosy cheeks with his thumb.

Hongbin chuckles, fresh tears springing into his eyes and he blinks them away. "If by 'beautiful', you mean broken." He glances down at himself, at the bruises that he knows, that they both know bloom under his shirt, and it claws at Wonshik's heart, that Hongbin would ever think himself anything other than beautiful.

"Then...I'll fix you," he says, inching closer to Hongbin, forehead against forehead, the tips of their noses brushing together.

Hongbin opens his mouth to speak, but only a small sound comes out, and he looks away, blinking furiously to push the tears back.

Wonshik smiles, placing a soft kiss on his nose. "Hush now, don't cry," he says, lips brushing lightly against Hongbin's skin as he made his way slowly down to his lips. "Promise I'll always be here."

Hongbin looks up at him, hesitant, afraid. He cracks a wry smile, whispering, "Even though I'm sick?"

 _You're not_ , Wonshik wants to say, but who was he to tell Hongbin how he feels? So instead, he lays his hand warmly against Hongbin's cheek, as if pressing all his love into that touch, willing it to heal Hongbin's injured body, his broken heart.

He leans forward, lips a hair's breadth away from Hongbin's, so close that Hongbin's breath warmed his face. "I promise, I'll be your cure," he says as he closes the distance between them, and Hongbin meets him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://PayPal.Me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> I'm not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. I would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
